User talk:Erathiel/Builds/Build:N/R Explosive Extinction
Build history * (cur) (last) 06:56, 29 April 2007 Solus (Talk | contribs) m (rv vand) * (cur) (last) 06:54, 29 April 2007 70.80.87.70 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 06:54, 29 April 2007 70.80.87.70 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 06:53, 29 April 2007 70.80.87.70 (Talk) (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 17:41, 12 April 2007 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 08:54, 12 April 2007 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (added archive notice) * (cur) (last) 15:58, 24 March 2007 84.13.55.223 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 15:56, 24 March 2007 84.13.55.223 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 04:31, 24 March 2007 Shido (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 00:49, 24 March 2007 Dah Shiznit (Talk | contribs) (→See Also) * (cur) (last) 08:46, 23 March 2007 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (Undo revision 741663 by Special:Contributions/24.33.229.19 (User talk:24.33.229.19) link once only) * (cur) (last) 05:32, 23 March 2007 24.33.229.19 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 22:23, 29 January 2007 Tetracycloide (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 21:00, 18 January 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (added category to tested tag) * (cur) (last) 17:07, 4 January 2007 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - +comfort animal - no varients for the optional slot anyway, won't hurt) * (cur) (last) 16:43, 4 January 2007 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (+cat - multicampaign as it's a Prophecies only build used to farm a Factions only area) * (cur) (last) 00:42, 2 January 2007 Dunne (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 19:34, 1 January 2007 Akmdw (Talk | contribs) m (category tags) * (cur) (last) 23:41, 18 November 2006 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (3 votes for, moved to tested) * (cur) (last) 12:48, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (N/R Explosive Extinction moved to Build:N/R Explosive Extinction: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * (cur) (last) 23:30, 17 October 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m (linkage) * (cur) (last) 23:26, 17 October 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m (back to untested: Compete remodelling of build) * (cur) (last) 16:38, 9 October 2006 Barek (Talk | contribs) m (re-apply unfavored tag) * (cur) (last) 09:35, 4 October 2006 TehName (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 23:05, 3 October 2006 TehName (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:57, 3 October 2006 TehName (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 22:55, 3 October 2006 TehName (Talk | contribs) (→See Also) * (cur) (last) 22:54, 3 October 2006 TehName (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 22:54, 3 October 2006 TehName (Talk | contribs) (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 22:53, 3 October 2006 TehName (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 22:49, 3 October 2006 TehName (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:49, 3 October 2006 TehName (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 17:57, 11 August 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 05:23, 21 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 23:36, 16 July 2006 Tang (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 23:35, 16 July 2006 Tang (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 23:22, 16 July 2006 Tang (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 20:09, 16 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 19:04, 16 July 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m (link) * (cur) (last) 19:03, 16 July 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m (Explosive Extinction moved to N/R Explosive Extinction: per namings) * (cur) (last) 19:00, 16 July 2006 Tang (Talk | contribs)